Handkerchief
by break.my.soul
Summary: It was when I decided to get all the handkerchiefs he stole from me back... “Sasuke, why are you always getting my hankies?” Perfect. I said it without stuttering.


_~break. my. soul signing on~_

Okay. I actually rushed writing this before I get a writer's block and at the same time, writer's cramp. –sighs- I hate this kind of situation.

Anyway, this is actually my 'SUPER BE-LATED birthday' fic for my best friend (LOL), Soci~ever~chan; and, my 'Welcome back home, dad!' fic.

Well, hope you like it! Uh, wait. My dad's calling…

…

Okay, enjoy!

* * *

**Handkerchief: Start.**

There I was, taking my usual path to school on a very hot day. I tried to hold all the books in my arms tightly to prevent them from falling. I took a tight grip on my hand bag. A few steps more, and finally, I could see my school. I entered the school gates, thinking if there was something different. All of students were in groups, as usual. Nothing odd.

I am Hinata Hyuuga… that Hinata who is shy, afraid to socialize, always blushing and stuttering. That Hyuuga who has many possessions and was born contented when it comes to material things.

I retrieved my handkerchief from my pocket to wipe the sweat running down my neck. "Ow." Someone bumped me. The handkerchief I was about to use fell to the ground. Good thing, the books didn't. I looked behind me to see who it was.

"S-Sasuke?"

Blushing, I locked my gaze on him as he picked up my handkerchief.

"The seventh one. See you." He walked past me, while smirking.

_Gosh, how could I let him have my favorite one?! It has H.H. embroidered on it, my initials!_

Sasuke Uchiha… He's the school's center of attraction. All I know about him is that he's a cold fan girl hater, he's at top of the class, and he's the one who always got my hankies (or should I say, a hankie-stealer?). I don't know why. Maybe it's because he just wanted to make fun of me or whatnot. But, getting my personal things was unacceptable. It's a hundred times frustrating.

It all started on the day we first talked to each other. We were our class' representatives that time. We exchanged ideas and such. I found out that Sasuke was kind and great. He always had awesome concepts. He also saved me during the time we were discussing about our cultural festival. Our classmates, most especially the girls, shot me countless questions all at once.

He even smiled at me; a true smile and not a smirk. Even though it was warming, that day was the most horrible day of my life. Why? Damn death glares almost killed me.

And after that, he started getting my handkerchiefs which made me kind of… hate him. What I couldn't explain was why my heart beat faster when I was near him.

Buzz…

The vibration of my phone snapped me out to reality. It was my friend Ino, calling. "H-Hello?"

"Hinata! Where the heck are you?!" I could sense her quite panicking.

"At the g-grounds…"

"What are you doing there? Daydreaming? Classes will start after a few minutes!"

I hung up the phone, not minding if she would get angry with me or not. I ran to my class room very fast. I would hate myself if I were late.

As I opened the door, I first saw Ino and Ten Ten with sorry expressions. "W-What was th-that about?" I was panting horribly.

TenTen spoke first. "Forgive us, Hinata. Ino here just wanted to know how fast you are. I really tried to stop her."

I couldn't believe that. I glanced at my watch, discovering that it was still twenty minutes before classes would start. "Ino?!"

Ino tapped my shoulder like nothing happened. "Hinata, don't be too angry." I gave her a death glare even though I hadn't perfected it yet. My cousin, Neji, was helping me with it. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I sat down on my seat. Darn. I didn't have anything to wipe the sweat dripping down my body. Luckily, TenTen noticed that.

"Hinata, you don't have a handkerchief?" I nodded. That was so embarrassing. "Well, you can borrow my face towel. I always have one. Just give it back to me tomorrow."

I was relieved, really. I gave her a smile to show my appreciation. "Thanks."

.~SxH~.

After hours of sitting and listening, at last, classes were over. I was at the library, studying in advance—my common routine. The people at home don't need me, anyway. I already finished studying Biology. Math was next.

"Hey." A familiar voice caught my attention.

It was Sasuke.

"W-What are y-you doing here?"

"Studying, of course." He sat beside me as he fixed his hair and maintained his cool composure.

"Oh." I continued where I left off, trying not to be distracted by his presence.

…

Minutes had passed but he still wasn't reading any book. I wondered if he lied to me when he said he was there to study. "S-Sasuke… I thought you're going to study?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Yes, I am." He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. I just couldn't understand him. "Oh! S-Sasuke, I w-want my hankie back." I almost forgot about that. I looked at him, seriously.

He got up from his seat and started walking away. "Try and get it from me."

…

…

…

It was already eight o'clock on the dot and I couldn't believe I was right there, standing in front of the Uchiha manor's door. I pressed the door bell, nervously. I just wanted him to stop bugging me from now on and to return my handkerchiefs.

A few seconds later, the midnight blue-haired guy opened the door. I could tell he had just come out from the shower because of his wet hair and his towel hanging on his shoulder.

"Hinata?! Why are you here?" He let me go inside his house. The walls were plain. It was different from what I expected. There were only a few decorations and furniture.

"Coffee or tea?" he offered, but I declined.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Enough. Sasuke, why are you always getting my hankies? I want them back." Perfect. I said it without stuttering. I was sure I saw Sasuke blink.

"Hn. Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to get some tea." He was about to walk away when I stopped him.

"Sasuke, I want them back. The— Hmph." I was going to say that they were mine when he pressed his lips against mine. I was frozen. In a little while, I felt myself kissing him back, passionately…

_What am I doing?_

I wanted to break away but I just couldn't. My heart told me not to. When I finally had control, I pushed him. I know my face was a solid shade of red but I didn't care.

"Hinata—"

"I- I have t-to go." I bowed my head as I walked away. I didn't know what to say or what to react. Feelings were scrambled. I was shocked at the same time, confused. From that kiss, I found an answer. The unexplainable feeling when I'm near him, the moment I kissed him back, all of it! Now I knew why…

I was in love with him all along and I could tell he felt the same way for me.

.~SxH~.

I was sitting on my chair, dizzy. I slept late last night, thinking if the kiss was a dream or not. I regretted walking away like that. But—it can't be helped.

"Hinata, you wanna hang out later?" Ino said, smiling at me. She seemed to be happy today.

"W-Why? Is th-there any occasion?" I asked lamely.

Ino crossed her arms. "You don't know? Sasuke is going to study overseas. We should celebrate. No one's going to bother you anymore."

What Ino said kept replaying and replaying inside my mind. "What?! W-Why?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. But- you should be happy!" She patted my head.

_No. I was going to tell my feelings for him today. Why?_

I stood up and went quickly to the girls' bathroom, ignoring all the calls from Ino. I could feel the tears running on my cheeks. It was unacceptable.

_Sasuke…_

.~SxH~.

There I was, driving on the same path on a very hot day. Finally, I could see Hyuuga Corp. I parked my car. As I went out, I tried to hold all the papers in my arms tightly to prevent them from falling. I took a tight grip on my hand bag. I entered the building, thinking if there was something different.

Yes, there was. _He_ was not here anymore.

I tried to erase my memories so many times but I failed. I missed him getting my hankies, bothering me, or annoying me. And what I missed most was his smile.

It had been five years already. I was the president of the Hyuuga Corp. My father trusted me so much about this. Well, Ten Ten is working here too, while Ino is working abroad. I also learned not to stutter anymore. It was hard. As a result, I still stutter, but only when I'm nervous.

"Good morning, Ms. Hinata."

"Good morning, Ten Ten." I tried to smile and I gave her a wave. "How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me 'Hinata'."

"Uhm." She was looking at me, nervously. "Your cousin and I are dating…"

I was shocked. "Neji?! Really? That's great!" I was really proud that it was my friend and not any other girl. "And?"

"Uh, I found out that he was kind and full of surprises in some ways." She chuckled.

"Really?" I smiled. "Well, I have to work now. See you."

"See you, Hinata."

I opened my office door, only to see a bunch of paperwork on top of my desk. It was quite stressful but I had gotten used to it. I sat down and rested for a while but I was disturbed when someone knocked and came in.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hinata. There's mail for you." My secretary handed me a lavender envelope.

"Thank you." As she went outside, I wondered who sent me a letter. I opened it carefully.

I saw three handkerchiefs inside. I already knew who it was from. Tears kept falling as I scrutinized my hankies.

The first handkerchief had the words 'Sorry.' sewn onto it. The second one had the words 'Take Care,' while the third said, 'Thank You'.

It actually made me happy, but at the same time, it hurt me.

…

The week after, I received a handkerchief with 'Good Luck.' sewn onto it. I was going to talk with the other company presidents that time. Thanks to that, I faced it without getting nervous.

After that, I received a hankie with the words 'I miss you.' I cried that time and I kept on saying that I missed him too. I just couldn't understand why he hadn't showed up yet.

.~SxH~.

I entered the Hyuuga Corp. building. I need to work, work, and work again. Surprisingly, I was a bit early. I checked my papers while walking to my room. I was relieved that I had brought all I needed.

It had been weeks but I hadn't gotten any letter from him. The last one I got had the words 'I'm a coward.' I sighed.

When I opened my room's door, I didn't expect what I saw: there was a man sitting on my chair.

"Excuse m—"

"Hey."

I dropped all my papers on the tiled floor. My eyes widened and I didn't know what to say. "S-S-Sasuke?" I felt tears starting to form in my eyes again. He looked neat and perfect. I was happy.

Sasuke came closer to me. I was motionless. "Hinata, you're more beautiful."

I blushed. Finally, I heard his voice once again. "Sasuke, where have y-you been?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "My father suddenly forced me to go with him. I'm sorry, Hinata, for leaving like that." He took a deep breath. "I never called because I was worried. I thought you hated me." I shook my head to tell him that I understood and I never hated him. "I wanted to give you this personally." He handed me a lavender envelope.

I was shaking when I opened it. Inside was my favorite handkerchief—the last one that he got from me… the one that had my initials on it. I unfolded it slowly and what I saw made me cry more.

I saw 'H.U.' embroidered on it, very neatly.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I have to admit needles do hurt."

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Will you marry me?" I looked up at him and nodded. He was smiling. "I love you, Hinata."

He pulled me gently into a hug. I buried my face into his chest as he caressed my hair.

_I love you too, Sasuke._

**Handkerchief: End.**

* * *

Uh, if you find the characters OOC. I'm sorry. Anyway, hope you liked this one-shot of mine… Anyway, THANKS TO MY BETA!

Bye! I need to clean the house or else I'll be dead.

**Please Review****. I'm open for comments!**

_~break. my. soul signing off~_


End file.
